


Partners For Life

by Hils



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-08
Updated: 2003-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Takes place after the finale. Spike makes a decision





	

His head pounded and a roar filled his ears as Spike opened his eyes. It took him a moment to get his bearings; he certainly wasn't where he last remembered being. That certainly wasn't something he was going to forget any time soon

_"Spike. There's something I have to tell you." Buffy had looked so scared when she'd said it. Terrified, just the way he'd been when they'd talked about their last night together._

_He stopped where they were walking and turned to face her. The final battle would have to wait a couple of minutes, and since everyone else had already charged ahead he figured they'd be ok. They'd barely spoken two words to each other since he'd seen her and Angel kissing. He'd made a point of avoiding her and she'd been too busy organising everyone to notice._

_"What is it?" He asked_

_Buffy took a shaky breath, and cleared her throat. "This is it. The final battle. If we win then everything is going to change, if we lose then it's over."_

_Spike nodded. "We're not going to lose."_

_The look on his face didn't match his words. They were fighting evil in its purest form. There was no way of knowing if they were going to win or not._

_Buffy took another deep breath; this was clearly hard for her. "Well, you remember the other night?"_

_"Which one? The best night of my life, or the one where you ripped out my unbeating heart and stamped on it?"_

_Buffy frowned, clearly not getting the response she had expected. "Huh?"_

_But Spike was on a roll now. All the emotions that had been festering inside him were finally being given the chance to surface. He wasn’t going to stop until he’d said everything he needed to. As Buffy herself has said, this might be his last chance._

_"You know, when you said that the night I held you meant something to you, I didn't think it would drive you back into Angel's arms. If I'd known it would have that effect then I wouldn't have bothered. So, this is the part where you let me down gently and say that no matter what we can still be friends, right?"_

_Buffy's eyes widened. "You saw me with Angel?"_

_Spike snorted. "Came to lend a hand with the preacher and arrived just in time to see the dramatic kiss with your ex."_

_"Oh god." Buffy whispered._

_"You know, The First tried to use that to turn me against you. But I told it in no uncertain terms that I was through being its bitch. Seeing you with him did more damage than anything that thing could do."_

_Tears were now welling up in Buffy's eyes as she reached out to touch him but Spike flinched back._

_"No need to say anything." He said curtly. "I never had any expectations. Hope you two will be happy together, not too happy though. Don't fancy another run in with Angelus."_

_With everything finally said, he then turned and continued to walk._

_"I love you!!" Buffy called, her voice frantic._

_That was enough to stop him dead in his tracks, his eyes closed as he heard Buffy's shoes clicking on the floor as she caught up to him. He felt her hand cup his chin but refused to open his eyes, afraid that this would turn out not to be real._

_"Spike, look at me." Buffy said gently and he complied. He'd never been able to refuse her anything. What he saw when he opened his eyes almost made him stagger back. She was looking at him, with nothing but total love in her eyes._

_"I don't know why I kissed Angel." She said softly. "I was just caught up in the moment. But as soon as I did it I knew I felt nothing for him. Being in his arms was nothing to the way you made me feel when you held me. It was right at that moment that I realised I love you. So much."_

_Spike choked back a sob. "God Buffy, I love you so much it hurts."_

_And with that she had kissed him, and it was like the whole world had melted away from them. As they parted, Buffy had smiled gently at him and a moment later everything had gone black._

Now Spike found himself in the front seat of a car, which was currently speeding down the freeway. Something was definitely amiss.

"Was wondering when you were going to wake up." An all too familiar voice said. Sure enough Spike looked over and saw Angel behind the wheel, his eyes fixed intently on the road.

"What the hell happened?" Spike growled. "Where's Buffy?"

Angel said nothing, merely handed him an envelope. Spike saw his name on the front, clearly in Buffy's handwriting. A feeling of dread gripped him as he opened it and read the letter he found inside

_Spike_

_I wish I had the words to say everything I needed to. I guess if you're reading this then The First has been stopped and I'm gone. I wish you could have been there, but I know you'd have tried to stop me from doing what I had to. It was easier this way and I hope you'll forgive me for knocking you out and not letting you fight. I'm just glad I had the chance to tell you how I felt before it happened._

_Don't be mad at Angel. I told him before we left to fight what I was going to do and he agreed to take you back to LA with him. The Hellmouth is closed and Sunnydale is just a regular town again._

_Please don't do anything stupid. You know how happy I was in heaven so just remember that I'm at peace again now. I'm sure that someday we'll be together again, but in the meantime Angel needs you fight the good fight._

_Make me proud of you. I love you, William_

_Buffy_

He read the letter three times, not bothering to wipe away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. Finally he looked over at Angel who was regarding him warily to see how he was going to react.

"Well, mate." Spike finally said softly. "Looks like you got yourself a new partner."

Angel nodded and fixed his attention back on the road.

_I'll make you proud, Buffy_. Spike thought to himself, _I promise_


End file.
